1. Field of Technology
The embodiments herein generally relate to sending messages that include large-sized attachments between electronic devices, including devices with touch screen displays. More particularly, the embodiments relate to user interfaces and gestures on such devices for sending these messages.
2. Background
As multimedia and other social media is shared among many users of electronic computing devices, sending messages between users, which include large multimedia attachments, is becoming increasingly popular. With the increased demand for email bandwidth, many email providers are imposing a size limitation on the email messages that users can send using the providers' services. Large multimedia or content files are therefore shared through file-sharing services, but not by including these files into email messages. A user's experience in sending emails is therefore complicated because of the inconvenience of having to invoke two or more separate services to deliver a message that includes large sized materials such as movies, high resolution photos, presentations and archives.